minako and akihiko
by Traisa
Summary: a story after the dark hour dissapear and before the graduation day. review please :D Feprotagonist/minako/kaori/hamuko x akihiko sanada. ONESHOT


**hello everyone~ this is traisa~**

**this is the first fanfic that i post here~ **

**it's about.. as you can see... Minako x aki**

**i really like them.. lol**

**please review~**

* * *

***Minako and Akihiko***

"W-Who… are….you?"

Akihiko open his eyes, looking at Minako whose sitting on the side of the bed. Her eyes widened, seeing at her dear one, not remember anything about her. She's sighed, thinking that maybe this is one of many effects after the dark hour disappear.

She's looking at him with such sad eyes, made Akihiko confused.

_Why is she looking at me with sad eyes_, "something wrong? Why are you in here?" he said and trying to sit on the bed.

Minako shook her head, "no-nothing wrong. I just want to check on you." She said while putting a smile, a fake smile.

"…" even though she said that, Akihiko felt that something is bothering her. But, he doesn't want to push her to say it. So, he's just trying to be silent.

"well then, since you already awake senpai, I'm gonna go back to my dorm room." She stand up, and walked slowly to the door.

While she turns the door's knob, She's looking at him, "oh yeah, my name is Minako Arisato, I'm a junior. I live upstairs on the 3rd floor." She said. "Good night then~" she continues, and shut the door.

Outside, Minako still standing behind the door. Tears falls from her eyes. Her heart in pain, as if a knife stabbed her. But, she thinks that this is the best for both of them."So, no more Aki huh?" she wiped her tears, and began to walk slowly to her dorm room. " I can't be such a cried baby"

Meanwhile…

Inside Akihiko rooms, Akihiko still sat on the bed. Trying to recap what happen with him.

"w-who is she? What's wrong with her?" he's looking down, remembering Minako's sad eyes.

He struck his hair, " Agh! What's wrong with me!" he screamed. " It feels like I know her for a long her, but I can't remember anything about her!" he's mumbling.

" Aaagghhh! I can't stand it anymore!" he wake up, then tried to late-night exercises. Punching his sandbag, trying to relieve his stress, until tired come.

* * *

Day by day passed,

In that really long time—for her—she's being quite. Only talk whenever she needs to talk. Junpei and Yukari are forgotten about her too. even though, they are friends, again, starts from the beginning. And of course, Junpei and Yukari always fighting with each others. It's brings up memories.

When ever she passed through Akihiko, her eyes unconsciously look sad. He's not the Akihiko that love her. Akihiko always looked at her, _why is she making that sad face again_? He tried to call her, but she just bowed and walks away.

"Hey, Mina-tan! Do you want to grab a bite?" junpei said, after the lesson over.

_Well. I'm kinda hungry anyway_, " Let's go!" she accept his request " hey Yukari! Do you want to come to?"

"Nah, I passed. I need to prepare for the next archery contest. See ya!" she just flew away.

"So, it seems that it was just two of us" he said

"Yeah.." she nodded, showing that she's agree with him.

"Don't tell me.. is this a…. DATE?" he said, with his shocked faces.

"HELL NO! Let's get going" I grab his hand and walk head to Hagakure.

At Hagakure's bowl…

"Two specials are coming right up!" the chef said. Then, he put our order on our table. The smell of it is flying in the air, made my stomach dancing.

"Itadakimasu~" said both of them, before eating the ramen.

"Hmm… it's so yummy!" Minako said, after taste it a bite. "nothing can compare to Hagakure's special bowl!" she smiled.

"I'm glad you were smiled again" said junpei, looking at her. "you look kinda down lately."

Minako's shocked, is she really that easy to read? "thanks.." she said, with a lil blush on her cheek.

"Hey, that's what friend for, right?" he grinned, showing his white teeth.

*kring~* a sound of junpei's phone fills the air.

"I'll get it." He stand up, and receive it. "Hello?... WHAT?" he yelled.

Every eyes in there looking at him, "I'm sorry.." he pat him self and concentrate again to the voice from the cell. " Yeah.. uh huh… ok, I'll be going." Then, he hung up.

"What's wrong Junpei?" she asked.

"Ah.. some family troubles. I really need to get going. Bye bye Mina-tan" then, he rushed out. Akihiko went in, looking at Junpei who bump him when he rushed.

_Oh shoot! Akihiko's here!_ She talked in her mind. Then, Akihiko looking at her and come closer, "hey"

"Hey senpai" I replied.

"Are you eating here alone?" he asked.

"Actually, I'm eating with junpei. But, something came up and he need to get going. So now, yeah, I'm alone."

"Mind if I…. Join you?" he pat his head and his cheek looks a little red.

_Wow…he's must be putting a lot of effort_, she think. She's already know Akihiko Sanada act, so she can guess. "Sure, why not?" she smiled.

While those two eating, Akihiko always looking at her.

"What's wrong senpai?" she asked, after feeling uncomfortable that he's always looking at her.

"C-Can..i ask you something?" he suddenly stop eating, and looking at her.

"Sure?" she picked up her drink, and drink it.

"Are you two… dating?" he asked.

"WHAT? *cough* *cough*" I surprised, I nearly chocked to dead. "HELL NO! *cough*" I chocked again, and he helped me.

"I'm… glad then.."

"…"Seeing him saying something like that, she's blushed.

"Hey.. It's not something like that!" he's trying to deny it._ Damn! Why did I said that?_

I chuckled, it's the same old Aki…she suddenly look sad, remembering the 'old' Aki.

"What's wrong?" he asked,

"Ugh… nothing." She replied it with a smile. "C'mon, let's eat up! It's getting colder"

"Ah, ok.." he replied. After the food finished, we head to the dorm together.

* * *

And now… it's graduation day. Morning assembly has already begun. But, Minako is waiting on the rooftop. Trying to fulfill her promise, coming to the rooftop when the graduation day come.

"Wow… it's so… peaceful here…" Minako said, while looking at the view.

A sound of someone rushing coming and comes closer. She's looking at the rooftop door, seeing that Akihiko is the one who open the door. His body is full of sweat.

"Akihiko-senpai?" she's looking at him.

"*gasp* *gas* cough*" he's running out of breath. "Are you alright?"

"Uh.. yeah.."

"Thanks god" he feel so relieved. "I couldn't find you and… I thought you might've gone off somewhere."

Then, Akihiko come closer and embranced her tightly.

"Senpai?" she's look confuse. _Don't tell me that_….

"I'm sorry Minako… I made you sad" he suddenly said, "I remember now… everything that happened, the fighting, tartarus, all of it. And… how I fell in love for you… sorry that I forgot it all." He said, whispering in her ear

Tears came from her eyes, tears of happiness. She hug him too, wishing the time to stop.

"and from now on, we will never be apart" he said, with his deep voice

Her eyes feels so heavy… and she's getting more sleepier than before. she closed her eyes, and hear something.

"I love you, Minako…"

Before her conscious fade, she manage to say something, that she kept when he forgot about her…

"I love you too… Aki"

I'm glad Akihiko… but this is goodbye, forever.

* * *

**that's it then~~ sorry for the bad grammar.. i hate grammar! lol**

**so, what do you think? this oneshot is kinda bad? or good?**

**review please~ :D**

**and thanks for your time to read this!**


End file.
